A letter to God
by Z tate
Summary: Sky's wife found a letter written by him to God describing his relationship with Z and about their break up.


**Hellooooo….everyone ! I am here with a new story .This one is actually a one -shot fic which is really long…**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

 **Duration:After some years of endings part-2.**

 **A letter to God**

After S.P.D defeated Grumm,Life of Rangers took several changes. Jack left S.P.D to be with Ally and help her in her buisness .After his restaurant fall into that Bay,Piggy also joined Jack and Ally and became their partner.Sam was sent to S.P.D headquarters to train hard to become Omega ranger where he met his future partner,Nova. she was also a kid. So,they became friends and started to train hard,without knowing what future had hold for them.

Z and Syd remained in their original colours suit but now they were third and forth in rank.Bridge became the new blue ranger while Sky became the new red ranger.

For Sky everything was just perfect.Everything was now going as he wanted since always and it went normal for some years .

As the years passed,More changes came into Ranger's life.They all were settled now and with ranger life going on they were also living their personal life.

All of them included Sky got married .Jack and Ally became parents of twins little angels.Syd was married to the son of her father's business partner.Bridge and Sophie finally got married after a great difficulty when his parents disapproved Sophie at first because she was a cyborg but when Bridge refused to marry any other girl they had to accept her.Later on,when they spent time with Sophie,they started to like her.Z also found a perfect guy for her,who loved her so much and also Sky got a girl.He got married with her and was now about to become a father.He was now living in an apartment with his wife.The apartment was so closed to S.P.D.

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Sky was getting ready to go to S.P.D He wore his ranger uniform and grabbed his morpher from the table.then a beautiful lady came into the room holding a cup filled with coffee in her hand.her long and straight hairs were so silky and she kept them open on her right shoulder and let them fall down till her stomach which was huge as she was seven months pregnant.

She came to Sky and smiled at him and handed him the cup.Sky while smiling himself hold the cup by his one hand and grabbed one of her soft hand by his other hand and slowly lead her to their bed and then made her seat on it.

"Hey! Just sit here and take some rest."said Sky to her."You know that you should rest as much as possible but still you always does worthless work."complained Sky worriedly.

She knew that she does not need to do these home works because they had servants but she still loved to do her work herself and especially Sky's work."Ok!...i understood and i'll take rest but first have this coffee."she said as she grabbed his hand and made him sit on the bed near her.

Sky nodded and both of them talked about things while Sky slowly drank his coffee .After their conversation he left for S.P.D.

...X.x.X.x.X...

It was afternoon and she was reading a book when her phone rang up and she put the book down in her lap and picked her phone up and smirked when it's screen displayed Sky's name on it."Hello ! …"she answered.

"Hi...how are you?"asked Sky.

"I'm fine….what happened ?Are you free from work or something happened because i know that you never call while on duty unless it's necessary?"she asked worriedly.

"No...no...nothing happened.Everything is fine."replied Sky hurriedly while cursing himself to make her panic in her condition."It's just that our friends have decided to go out on a dinner and they are asking for you to come that is if you are okay to go."explained Sky.

"Of Course I'll come"she replied without hesitate for a second."But why are you asking if i'm okay to go out like i've never go out with them. All of them are my friends too."she said.

"Ok...i know that. i was just asking if your health is okay to go."asked Sky.

"I'll go.Just tell me when to get ready?"she asked.

"Okay then ….get ready by seven.I'll be home soon to get ready myself and pick you up."explained Sky.

"Done…"she said and then hang off the phone.She then noticed her phone's display that was showing four p.m. _I still have three hours remained but let me pick up a nice outfit for the evening_ she thought to herself as she picked up the book from her lap and put her legs down on the floor and carefully and slowly stand up while putting her other hand on her belly .After standing up she got to the bookshelf where she and Sky kept their books .She put the book back .While she adjusted it in the row ,the another book fall down on the floor. she bent down slowly and picked up the book .Then she noticed a letter peeping out a little bit from it and she removed that letter from it and then she put that book back on it's original place and went to her bed. she settled herself on it and then she opened the letter only to found Sky's handwriting in it .She started to read it…..

 _Dear God,_

 _I don't know why i'm writing this letter to you while i know that you know everything that happened in my life since my childhood.You know everything that happened. YOU know how hurt i am.You know how sorry i am .You know how much i love her.You know that i never cheated on her.you know that how much she mean to me and how much i'm missing her?You know that how much i want her back in my life.You know how much i want my Z back .She was the only one who could understood me.She was the one who could cheer me up.My life was completely in darkness before she came in it and filled it with brightness. She taught me to live._ _She made me a better person. When we met,i completely disliked her but slowly as i got to know her better i started to like her and i don't know how and when i fall in love with her.I never thought that we would be together as a happy couple one day. Everything was going fine between us .We were perfect for each other.After one and half year of dating her i decided to propose her but my bad luck didn't let that happend. My bad luck then entered in my life in the form of Ainsley.The name cause my blood to boil up.She came as new green ranger.I had never thought that she would be a big problem for my love life. First she became friendly with all of us and showed that she is so innocent .Nobody knew that she wanted me.She always tried to stick around me and we thought that was because of work .Everything was going normally but then distances and problems started to come between Z and me.I had to teach Ainsley so much as she was new in our team .So,i had to pass most of my time with Ainsley.I had to take her out on some missions with me.Meanwhile Z met with a guy who was just like her.So,they became friends.Whenever I couldn't spend my time with Z ,Nick always used to take her out with him and they came closer to became best friends.He was so close to Z that he knew everything about her more then me.Their friendship were same as it was between Jack and her.I noticed that and i knew hat slowly he was replacing me in Z's life but i never knew that Z was also thinking the same thing about me and Ainsley. I was jealous of Nick and Z was jealous of Ainsley. Then one day when i asked Z out on a date she refused to go with me cause she had to go out in a concert with Nick.I told her that concert would be at evening and till then we would be back and she can managed to go out with him also but she refused and tell me to take Ainsley out with me.I got angry so , we argued .We argued about everything until we decided to take a break from each-other._

 _We broke up and fall apart and Nick and Ainsley were there for us.One week later,It was Syd's birthday and also Jack's shared and like always she decided to celebrate it with us instead of her family .We decided to hang out into a club and Nick was also invited as he also became a friend .We were having fun but then Nick took Z on the dance floor and started to dance with her .They were dancing so closely that it caused my blood to boiled up.I took Ainsley with me and started to dance with her.It was a competition between the four of us.We were trying our best to make the other pair jealous .Other couples who were also dancing there left the dance floor and then it was just the four of us. Everyone was cheering up for us .The competition went on and finally Z and Nick won.They hugged each other and everyone was saying that they were perfect couple and i went to drink.I drank and drank and when i couldn't take it anymore i went out from there.Ainsley also got out with me and she got the moment for which she was waiting and started to manipulated me by saying things about Z and Nick and then she told me that she saw them kissing. I was so much drunk that i couldn't use my mind and after seeing their chemistry while dancing and their closeness for last one week ,i believed her .I felt betrayed. She told me that she loves me and then she pressed her lips against mine and i was shocked .I didn't push her back and neither i stopped her from kissing me.the feeling of betrayal and shock completely frozen my mind.When she released me my gaze fall upon Z who was standing behind her.Tears were falling down from her dark chocolate eyes.I could see pain in her eyes .The pain in her eyes brought my senses back and i realized what just happened but before i could explain her anything she ran out from there without giving me the chance to explain .I tried to run after her but couldn't because i was too much drunk.I fainted on the road and when i opened my eyes i was in my room and Bridge and Ainsley were sitting besides me on my bed.I asked them about Z and then they told me that Z left S.P.D and nobody knew where she went .Ainsley appologied and told me that even Jack didn't knew where she was. Today it has been three day since she disappeared and it is all my fault. I just want her back in my life and i'm sorry for everything i did to her._

 _Sky tate..._

She folded the letter and put it on the side table.A tear then fall from her eye on her cheeks and she wiped it while murmuring."I'm sorry for that Sky….i'm sorry."

...X.x.x.X.x.x.X...

On the dinner everything was fine like always.She was enjoying with everyone.

After dinner when they came back to their home,she got to kitchen to make coffee for both of them and Sky went to take a shower. she came back into their bedroom and she saw Sky turning back to her.He was standing near the table and holding that letter .She went to him and put the cups of coffee on the table.

"You read it?"asked Sky in a demanding voice.

"Ofcourse!"she replied while shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh God!"Sky sighed."You still have it….Last time you read it i told you to throw it away …..but you didn't ."

"Sky how can i throw it away and why are you acting like it's not important to you?"she asked.

"Because it's not important to me when you are with me."replied Sky with a smirk and she also smiled."Plus it makes me remember of my stupidity"addedSky.

"Stupidity…"she repeated while raising her eyebrow as if she was demanding for explanation.

"Ofcourse it was my stupidity.I mean ….how stupid i was that i wrote a letter to God and then went to the Church and then put it in front of God."explained Sky.

"Mr.tate i think that it was sweetest thing you have ever done in your life."she replied as she crossed both of her arms across her chests."And only because of this letter...we are together today."she added while mocking angry face.

Sky then put his hands on hers as he hold her arms and she pulled her hands causing his hands to slipped away.

"I'm sorry.It is also important to me but i know that after you read it you would have feel guilty because that is what you do every time you read it and i hate it cause i hate it when you feel that way.I just want you to be happy."said Sky.His voice was showing his concern.

Then she turned around and put her hands on his chests and then slowly reached for his neck and then locked them arond his neck.

"I know that but i can't help it….i should had belive you and listen to yo..."she was cutted off when Sky planted a kiss on her lips "Sshhh…."he shushed her.

"I love you Z tate."he said merrily.

"I love you too Sky tate."Z replied in same tone.

Then they went and sat on their bed besides each other.Sky took both of the cups of coffee and handed Z one of them.Z took it and both of them took a sip and then Sky said," well ! i was lucky enough that after i put this letter in front of God and left ,you were the first person who came to church because i never thought that it would reach to you when i put it there."

"Yes!And i never thought that my decision to go to church that day would brought me actually come back to you."said Z and then took another sip.

"And …...you were also stupid ...that you decided to picked up and read someone's letter."said Sky causing Z to hit him on his shoulder ,"hey! i told you that i didn't read it first. IT was you who put this letter so close to the candles so i only picked it up so that i could place it side but thank God you wrote Your name on the envelope."

"Ok...ok..now that's enough for now.Let 's just finish our coffees quickly .So,that we would sleep well cause rest is most important for you and our baby."said Sky in his usual authoritative tone as he put his hand on her belly causing both of them to smile…..

The End….

 **Yes ! finally i finished it…..It was actually hard for me to write this story while i already have other one to finish and one more thing for them who thought that Sky's wife would be Ainsley,i am the biggest fan of Sky/z .So,how can i pair them with someone else?**

 **Luv u all …...**


End file.
